Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a volume adjusting method and system, and particularly relates to a method and a system for adjusting a volume of a conference call.
Description of Related Art
A conference call is a novel conference type that adopts devices having a call function such as telephones, or personal computers to have a meeting, which breaks through spatial limitation of a conventional conference, and allows the participants in different conference rooms, offices, homes and even abroad to hold or participate the conference. Compared to a conventional point-to-point calling manner, the conference call also breaks through two-party limitation of calling parties, allows multiple calling parties to simultaneously participate in the conference, and even allows multiple persons to use different calling devices to join in the conference at each of the calling parties.
In case that multiple persons are gathered in a same place and respectively use the calling devices to participate in the conference call, a voice input from external is played on all of the calling devices, and since the calling devices are closer to each other and the played content is the same, volumes of the played voice have an summation effect, which may result in an excessive play volume. Similarly, the voice of each person can also be collected by all of the calling devices, and the volumes of the voices collected by the calling devices may also have the summation effect, which causes an excessive volume of the voice received by the other calling party.